Agua y Fuego
by Nanamia
Summary: Este fic esta basado en algunos pensamientos de dos personajes que me agradan mucho pero nunca hasta ahora se me había ocurrido emplear juntos LEÓNLAYLA. espero sea de su agrado. GRACIAS MUA¡¡


Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

AGUA Y FUEGO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo uno (y único XD)

Lo que quiero de tí-

Según León:

"Cómo expresar lo que siento por ti, como hacer para que estés a mi lado, como aguantar estas ansias de no poder verte, de no tenerte a mi lado; como soportar el hecho de que tú ya no estas aquí…."

"Quien iba a decirlo que después de casi tres años, te volviera a ver… ahora te tengo delante de mí y no puedo hacer nada, tú haz venido con un objetivo: EL DEJAR LOS BOLETOS FENIX, para participar en el Festival Circense (n/a: perdón pero no recuerdo el nombre del dichoso festival así que lo nombrare así, vale, GRACIAS XDD), tú intención es que yo participe junto con tú protegida…. Si junto a ella, aquella niña que no soporto, y sabes por qué, porque ella fue la última persona con la que tú estuviste en escena, fue tu compañera, YO ERA QUIEN DEBIA ESTAR A TU LADO, acepté que Yuri Killian te acompañara; quizá porque él es tan bueno como tú, pero esta niña, no ella no… no sé que le vez, no sé porque la aprecias tanto."

"Aprovechas que mi compañera esta herida, Mei Wong, ella demostró ser digna de mi, su entrega y fuerza me han bastado para que participe junto conmigo en las puestas en escena de Kaleido, claro, hasta aquel día en el que por su imprudencia se lastimó; ahora la única persona que está disponible es ella, Sora Naegino, esta chica no tiene carácter, no tiene lo que se necesita, lo que yo necesito; sino fuera porque tú te retiraste, te obligaría a ser mi acompañante, tú Layla Hamilton, eres la única que puede remplazar a mi hermana, tú y nadie más, tienes la fortaleza y la agilidad suficiente para ser mi complemento, para ser mi compañera; lastima que ya no puedas hacer acrobacias, realmente es una lástima…."

"Acepto a regañadientes tú propuesta, y comienzo a entrenar con esa niña, me ensaño con ella, sí; soy duro y cruel, todos se quejan, incluso tú me amenazas para que no la siga dañando, tú… mi querido Fénix Dorado, no sabes, no tienes ni la remota idea de lo que significas para mí, de lo que haz provocado en mi corazón… Recuerdo bien aquel Festival, el primero en el que mi hermana y yo participamos, ahí estabas tú, observe con detenimiento tú técnica, era perfecta, hacia que mi respiración se detuviera, esos movimientos, era como ver un ángel, un Ángel de Fuego, la pura perfección; pero tú nunca notaste mi presencia, tenias ojos solo para él, para tú compañero, desee ganar el concurso para ponerme a tú altura, y así lograr tú atención, aunque fuera mínima, pero sucedió lo de mi querida hermana, ese trágico accidente puso fin a mi sueño, ella murió y yo no pude participar, lo hice después pero ya no era lo mismo, en los demás Concursos no estabas tú, y las compañeras que tenía no eran suficientemente buenas para mí; por sus debilidades se accidentaban, nadie se compara a ti, nadie; por desgracia eso ocasiono que me llamarán el DIOS DE LA MUERTE, je, si era un dios, y que más me daba sino podía lograr que tú fueras mi pareja."

"Un día llegó un aviso en el que me solicitaban para trabajar en Kaleido, ese era tú escenario, me sentí feliz, finalmente podía trabajar junto a ti, para mi sorpresa no eras tú la estrella, era esa niña que tú tanto quieres…"

"Pero esa niña también es débil y no logro ponerse a la par conmigo, tampoco era digna de ser mi pareja, fue vencida por la chica Wong, con su técnica entramos al Festival, tú eras uno de los jurados, y serías quien entregara el premio, MI PREMIO SERÁ TENERTE TAN CERCAS… ese es mi mayor premio, además, verás de lo que soy capaz, con mis habilidades, haré todo lo posible para impresionarte…"

"Veo que la vida da muchas vueltas, tú antigua pareja y esa niña, están dentro del Festival, utilizaran una técnica mortal, nadie la ha ejecutado a la perfección, irónicamente esa es la que mi hermana y yo utilizaríamos aquella vez; para colmo y para mi tranquilidad, no la ejecutan como debiera de ser y quedan descalificados, lo admito Sora tienen talento quizá por eso la proteges tanto, pero ella no me importa sólo tú…"

"Entregas el premio, Mei lo recibe y con una enorme sonrisa lo muestra, nuevamente ha vencido a la niña Naegino, a pasado sobre ella, pero de que sirve una victoria si tu enemigo no pelea, que importa…."

"El Festival Circense a terminado, todo el mundo se esta marchando, de pronto por distracción o por obra del destino estoy en un pasillo que no conduce a la salida, unas personas se acercan; son los jurados, entre ellos vas tú, esa forma de andar es única en ti, tú forma delicada me enloquece, como quisiera estar cerca de ti, me escondo en la esquina del pasillo que conduce a otra parte del edificio, no quiero que nadie me vea, las demás personas que te acompañaban se alejan, haz quedado sola y entras a un privado, al ser una persona importante te han dejado ese lugar sólo para ti…"

"No se que fuerza me motivo pero en unos instantes estoy tocando a tú puerta, contestas permitiendo la entrada, no sabes que soy yo, pero me introduzco en el lugar, estas sentada frente a una mesita donde te tienen servido el té, estas muy distraída, será porque tú querida Sora perdió¡DEMONIOS NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR¡. Alzas tu mirada y te sorprendes al verme…"

"Me preguntas la razón de mi visita, como quisiera decirte que es por ti que estoy en ese lugar, como quisiera confesarte mis sentimientos, pero no puedo, y la única respuesta que sale de mi boca es una ofensa a tú querida amiga, al equipo que forma ella con tú antigua pareja; claro que eso te molesto, aún con ese rostro que refleja odio hacia a mi te vez hermosa, no contento con lo que he dicho, arremeto con más saña esta vez, te he ofendido, te he lastimado…"

PLAS

"Sorprendido te veo, me haz abofeteado, sólo tú serias capaz de hacer eso, tus ojos reflejan ira, estas enojada, pero que importa, estas cerca de mí, tan cercas que puedo sentir tú aliento, no aguanto más, y usando uno de mis brazos tomo tú cintura para atraerte y pegarte a mi cuerpo, mientras que el otro me sirve para levantar tu barbilla, quiero que me veas directamente a los ojos; estas sorprendida por mi actuar, pero no te resistes, busco tú boca y la fundo con la mía, esos labios que tanto desee ahora son míos, para mi sorpresa y alivio, correspondes a mis besos, que deliciosa experiencia, deseo que no termine jamás, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente te puedo tocar, te puedo sentir, te puedo abrazar, y te puedo besar…"

Según Layla:

"Pero que estoy haciendo, como es posible que permita semejante cosa, pero es que se siente tan bien,… su cuerpo, sus labios, ese aroma, todo¿cómo es posible que haya caído tan rápido?... todavía recuerdo hace tres años, tú y tu hermana eran la sensación, según los grandes conocedores y jueces ustedes dos presentarían una técnica increíble, que los colocaría como los mejores acróbatas… pero sucedió una desgracia y tú hermana murió, era una lástima, tenía mucho futuro…"

"En aquella ocasión Yuri y yo ganamos, logré mi sueño de ser reconocida como una gran acróbata, todo el mundo hablaba de nosotros y por supuesto del escenario Kaleido, que más podía desear… recuerdo que te vi a lo lejos, por alguna causa perdieron su turno, estabas solo, en tú cara se notaba la desesperación, poco después me enteré que tú hermano había tenido un accidente, y que estaban en el hospital, hubiera ido a verte pero no te conocía del todo, además que por ser los ganadores teníamos que dar conferencias y nos mantuvimos ocupados… jamás volví a saber de ti…"

"Tiempo después supe que te llamaban el DIOS DE LA MUERTE, que extraño, la primera vez que te vi no tenias facha de ser alguien que mereciera ese sobrenombre; tal vez con los años habías cambiado… era algo a lo que no debía darle importancia en esos momentos yo tenia mucha cosas que hacer y que pensar, no podía darme el lujo de ver las noticias, mucho menos para enterarme de la vida privada de los demás, aunque estos fueran también acróbatas…."

"Después de una serie de dificultades, y aventuras, mi nueva compañera Sora Naegino y yo decidimos realizar la TECNICA FANTASTICA, esta niña me demostró en innumerables ocasiones que era capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera, su empeño y esfuerzo eran increíbles, poco a poco le fui tomando aprecio, quizá hasta cariño, ella era lo que yo no hubiera soñado ser a su edad, tal vez, tal vez se convertiría en la ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO, quizá sería mi pareja para brindar un gran espectáculo; pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería, forcé mi cuerpo para ejecutar esa técnica, aunque ya lo sabia y no me importo di mi vida en ello, yo quería realizarla junto a Sora, ese sería mi sueño…. y lo cumplí, pagando un precio muy alto…"

"Me retire y el tiempo pasó, llegaron las noticias que un tal León Oswald sería el elegido para ser pareja con mi querida Sora, ese nombre me era familiar, nada menos que el DIOS DE LA MUERTE, se haría cargo del escenario, de mi amado escenario Kaleido, aunque no lo quisiera no pude intervenir, Sora no era lo bastante reconocida para mantener a flote a la compañía, así que deje que ustedes se arreglaran… mientras yo me dedicaba a mi nueva carrera como ACTRIZ EN BROADWAY, eso me bastaría por el momento…"

"Pero el destino da muchas vueltas, bien lo dicen por ahí; y la razón por la que digo esto es que llegaron a mis manos los BOLETOS que servirían para participar en el FESTIVAL CIRCENSE de este año, por haber ganado el anterior tenía derecho a ellos y podía dárselos a quien yo quisiera… tal vez motivada por el afecto y confianza que tenia en Sora, decidí ir al Escenario Kaleido, me había prometido jamás volver, pero no me quedaba de otra… ahí estabas tú, habías cambiado un poco con los años, tres son bastantes para hacer estragos en el cuerpo humano, te veías más varonil, habías aumentado tú masa muscular, tú cara ya no era de niño, eras un hombre, y muy atractivo…"

"Entregue los boletos a Kalos, proponiéndote que fueras la pareja de Sora, pero alguien más estaba en el escenario compitiendo para ser tú compañera, Mei Wong, esta niña había demostrado ser una buena rival, ella había suplantado a mi querida niña de pelo rosado, se había convertido en tú pareja, pero accidentalmente en una de las presentaciones salio lastimada, entonces no quedaba otra opción y para mi fortuna aceptaste; vaya que te veías interesante embobado con aquel pequeño libro, no prestabas mucha atención a lo que Kalos y yo decíamos…"

"No fue de mi agrado ver como tratabas a Sora, no entendía porque eras tan duro con ella, así que te enfrenté, no iba a permitir que la dañaras, ella se había convertido en mi sueño, en mi esperanza, lástima que no fuera suficiente mi deseo como para que ella demostrara ser capaz de participar contigo, fue derrotada por Mei y Kalos decido que tú y ella fueran al Festival representando al escenario, yo no podía hacer más, Sora se había dado por vencida… mi sueño se estaba apagando…"

"Por alguna razón me eligieron como anfitriona del concurso, yo me encargaría de presentar a los participantes y de entregar el premio; Yuri y Sora entraron a último minuto, ya que también él poseía otros boletos Fénix, ANGELES Y DEMONIOS, representaban al escenario Kaleido, quien iba ganar, no estaba segura, deseaba que fueran mis queridos Yuri y Sora, tú y Mei estuvieron increíbles, me sorprendió bastante su acrobacia, era digna de ti EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE; cuando finalmente llegó el turno de Sora ella me defraudo otra vez… se dio por vencida y abandono el concurso… estaba desilusionada, enfadada, ella era mi sueño y no le importo…"

"Entregue los premios, Mei y tú estaban radiantes habían ganado el primer lugar… pero aún así no cambiabas la expresión de pocos amigos¿qué pasaba contigo, derrotaron al otro equipo eso ya era bastante…"

"Los jueces del concurso me encaminaron a mi reservado, por ser una gran celebridad, me estaban tratando como toda una princesa, estaba fastidiada, y entre en el, en espera de olvidar un poco el trago amargo que había ocasionado en mi la actitud de ella, de mi amiga, a lo lejos escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, sin importar le di el paso, fuera quien fuera lo despacharía al momento…"

"Para mi sorpresa eras tú¿qué querías, por que estabas en ese lugar, y claro no espere que me lo dijeras, así que te pregunté, tú contestación fue de burla, osabas mofarte de mi equipo preferido, y eso me estaba haciendo enojar, no sólo por tus ofensas sino por que aceptaba que era verdad, yo puse toda mi confianza en esa niña y ella me había traicionado, y sentía que tus burlas eran todas dirigidas a mi, me estabas lastimando mi orgullo, volviste a hacer un cometario sarcástico, pero esta vez no me aguante y te plante una bofetada en el rostro, atónito me miraste a los ojos, no creías que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pues ya vez que soy capaz de eso y de mucho más…"

"Pero tú reacción fue lo que mas me sorprendió, utilizando un poco de tu fuerza me pegaste a tu cuerpo usando solo un brazo, y me obligaste a mirarte a los ojos, estaba impresionada¿qué pretendías, mi respuesta llegó inmediatamente, pues osaste plantar tus labios en los míos¿qué sensación tan extraña, me estabas besando, mi cabeza me decía que tenia que parar tus actos, pero mi corazón y cuerpo querían lo contrario, me deje llevar y conteste a tus besos, este momento borro toda la ira que tenia contra ti, contra todos, y me di cuenta que me atraías, que me gustabas, SÍ, eras la clase de hombre que yo quería, quizás serias una pareja perfecta para realizar acrobacias juntos, lástima que yo ya no podía subir a un escenario de ese tipo…"

"Nos separamos para asimilar lo que estábamos haciendo y jadeando, nos miramos a los ojos, tu querías continuar pero alguien llamo a la puerta, te pedí que salieras por el privado que estaba al lado, no me había recobrado de la impresión, así que gire mi rostro a la ventana que tenia el lugar, para mi sorpresa la que llamaba a la puerta era Sora, no quise darle la cara, y no porque estuviera muy enfadada, eso ya era parte del pasado, la razón era que mis labios estaban inflamados y mis mejillas enrojecidas, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, así que secamente despedí a la chica, no sé si la lastime con mis comentarios, ya lo averiguaría más tarde lo que quería era que se fuera en ese momento, quería estar sola… y lo conseguí"

"Reflexione por un momento, sólo tú estabas en mi cabeza, tú y lo que acababas de hacer; pero como es posible si somos como el agua al fuego, uno consume al otro, no podía estar enamorada de ti, pero caí en la cuenta que había encontrado mi complemento la otra parte de mí, y ahora como tú, la vez sabia que era lo que quería de ti…"

* * *

Ay pero que hice, no lo puedo creer, pero lo hice T.T, sorry, yo soy del equipo SORA/LEÓN, pero este es un fic romanticon (según yo) de LAYLA/LEÓN….

El fic de Alas del Destino si es un Sora/León, pero es que tenía que hacer este fic, La culpable de todo esto fuiste tú Sisara, bueno, por eso te lo dedico �� XDDD, espero les guste, y sino, pues ya saben quejas, comentario, cartas bomba X-X, a los reviews.

Por lo pronto, me despido, si esta bien sope no me culpen, lo que pasa es que yo soy más de la comedia, pero ya ni modo…. Pensándolo bien, esto quedaba como para lemon 0o, algún día me aventare uno, XDDDDD.

Perdón si exageré con Sora pero es que eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió, recuerdan al principio León la despreciaba, bueno que más da XDDDDD.

BYE. MUA? LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.

"No rompas el silencio si no es para mejorarlo"

Ah, se me olvidaba, el otro fic, al rato lo actualizo, lo que pasa es que no me di tiempo PERDON XDDD.


End file.
